


Stay

by Ashwang



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashwang/pseuds/Ashwang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek drabble.</p><p>Stiles asks Derek to stay the night. Cute moments occur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

"Hey Der. Stay with me tonight?" Stiles mumbled from under the sheets, his voice low and vulnerable. 

"You know I can't" Derek whispered, already half out of the window.

The lump that was Stiles moved in a way that only Derek knew to mean disappointment. He longed to stay with the boy, hold him through the night, comfort him until morning to keep his nightmares away. But he couldn't stay. There was the threat of the new pack in town and without him around, the betas would be completely out of their depth.

"See you later then" Stiles croaked, his head peaking from beneath the sheets.

Derek sighed inwardly, hoping the boy didn't hear. He brought his body back into the room, still holding onto the window frame, lingering.

A beat. One night, he thought, and at first light he'd leave.

Stiles' eyes captured his figure and he watched as Derek closed the window and then took his jacket and boots off before creeping towards the bed.

A smile spread across his face, turning over so Derek could get comfortable behind him. Derek ran his hand down Stiles' side and pulled him in closer, resting his face into the back of his head. 

"Thank you" Stiles breathed.

Derek could hear his heartbeat slowing as he relaxed into Derek's arms.

"I don't think... I can't deal, you know?" Stiles mumbled, the vibrations of his voice tingling down Derek's chest.

"I know. I know, but I'm here. And if you have a nightmare, I'll be right here ok?" Derek tried to soothe him, kissing the back of his neck softly.

Stiles let out a small moan of contentment and turned to face Derek, their faces almost touching. Looking into each others eyes, any awkwardness between them disappearing, Stiles closed the gap and met Derek's lips with his own. It was soft, barely anything, but to Stiles it meant everything.

"You should stay more often" he whispered, smiling against the wolfs mouth.

Derek didn't say anything, instead he pressed a kiss onto the boys soft lips, feeling the smile creep onto his own face. He wanted this to last for eternity, this moment was beyond anything he'd ever imagined.

Breaking apart gently, Derek studied the boys face in the light that crept through the window and sighed to himself.

"Night Stiles" Derek smiled.

"Yeah, night" Stiles returned, mirroring Derek's expression.

He turned back over and let the warmth of Derek's body flood him once more, before falling into a shallow sleep. Derek listened to every sound, felt every movement until Stiles was eventually in a deep enough sleep.

He told himself not to fall asleep so he could leave as soon as it was light, but his eyes grew heavy and the warmth radiating from the teen made him more relaxed than he intended on being and before he knew it, he was waking up to the sound of Stiles' alarm clock at 9am. 

Stiles rolled over to switch the alarm off as Derek got up and started putting his boots back on.

"I thought you would've left by now" Stiles said, still half asleep.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep. I've got to go. I don't like being away from the pack for too long" Derek grabbed his jacket before opening the window. 

"Thanks again" Stiles gave him a small smile before blushing.

"Anytime" Derek said, slipping through the window.

And he meant it. Anytime Stiles needed him, he would go out of his way to be there for him. No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> This weekend I will be starting an actual fic, with more than one chapter and everything! I hope to get something up by Sunday. Enjoy this little ficlet whilst you wait, haha!
> 
> Thank you for reading, x


End file.
